Entre rêves et réalités
by fantadelire
Summary: Une jeune fille célibataire voit son monde changer avec l'arrivée d'un nouvel étudiant : fics rendant hommage à Kella Lutz Délires et lémons assurés : Rated M pour de bonnes raisons
1. Chapter 1

Entre rêves et réalités (super titre je me demande qui l'a trouvé mdr)

Bref fics ecrit par Estelle

Tous les personnages appartiennent à ( sendreen je pense à toi là ) malheureusement ….

Il était allongé nu sur le lit, me dévorant des yeux. Je sentais son regard se poser sur ma poitrine descendre lentement sur mes hanches, courir le long de mes jambes avant de remonter vers mes yeux

- Je t'attends. me dit-il d'une voix grave et empreinte d'anticipation. A ces mots je me sentis vibrer de désir. Je le contemplais sur le lit, ses yeux d'un bleu azur, ses lèvres douce qui donnaient envie de poser les mienne dessus et de plus jamais me décoller de lui; ces pectoraux étant superbement dessinés et des abdos, 8 magnifiques abdos parfaitement démarqués. Plus je descendais dans mon analyse plus le désir montait. Je continuai ma contemplation sur ces hanches qui formait un V comme pour m'indiquer la direction à suivre, et je posai mon regard sur son sexe. Je sentis mon désir croître cela en devenait même douloureux, j'avais besoin de lui faire l'amour cela m'était vital.

Je me rapprochai alors lentement du lit d'une allure féline, il se redressa et une fois à sa porter il m'attrapa dans ses bras déposant sur mon cou un baiser qui me fit frissonner. Je fit glisser ma main sur sa peau, elle était si douce, tendis qu'il me caressa doucement et lentement la poitrine. Je sentis mes tétons se durcirent, il commença a jouer avec, il les pris dans sa bouche et me les mordiller.

Je gloussai de plaisir, je sentais des picotements dans mon bas ventre, je le voulais en moi, il fallait que je le sente, que mon plaisir s'exprime qu'il me prenne la maintenant. Je passai alors mes mains dans ces cheveux, et le décollai de ma poitrine, je l'embrassai violent. Il réussi a s'échapper de mon étreinte, me mordilla a nouveau et commença à descendre vers mon bas ventre. Sentir sa langue sur ma peau me faisait frissonner il savait ce que j'aimais il me connaissait tellement bien.

Arriver au niveau de mon bas ventre, il glissa une de ses main entre mes cuisse et me caressa les lèvres, puis mon clitoris, je soupirai de plaisir. Je fermai les yeux tellement que les sensations étaient enivrantes. Il s'arrêta avant ma délivrance et me poussa sur le lit en m'écartant un peu plus les cuisses.

Mon corps trahissait mon envie, je sentais le sexe, à plein nez et il savait que je ne voulais qu'une seule chose c'est-à-dire lui. Son doigt glissa tout seul dans mon intimité tellement que j'étais trempée. Je me cambrai aussitôt, sous son lent va et viens, et bougai mon bassin pour accompagner ses mouvements ce qui m'existai encore plus, je sentais le désir me brûler il était ardent et indomptable.

Je voulais qu'il me prenne la maintenant et sauvagement mais il avait décide de me torturer. Il immisça un deuxième doigt et accéléra ses mouvements

Je ne gloussais plus mais gémissais, plus il allait loin plus je gémissais fort et plus je mouillais

- Viens s'il te plait! lui dis je le regard suppliant

Il fondit son regard dans le mien, ces yeux étaient obscurcit par le désir, je pouvais sentir sur ma jambe son membre tendu a bloc. Pour seule réponse de ma complainte il glissa en moi un troisième doigt. Je me cambrai encore plus et attrapa les draps. Je savais que me voir dans cette état le rendait fous je sentis son sperme pré-éjaculatoire couler sur le haut de ma cuisse. Il accéléra encore plus la cadence je sentis l'orgasme arriver, mes parois se resserrèrent de plus en plus autour de ses doigts, j'aillais venir je le sentais

- Plus fort !!

-Estelle, Estelle !!

ding non pas ça ! Tout se dissipa lentement mon envie était toujours là mais plus mon apollon, j'essaie de garder mon rêve mais rien a faire.

-Putain Estelle je t'entends jusque dans la cuisine

-Un quoi cuisine

-Oh putain Alice tu fais chier j'y étais presque à 2 secondes prêt t'aurais pas pu attendre

- Non au petit déjeuner je préfère éviter d'entendre ma meilleure amie faire l'amour à je ne sais qui et en rêve cela serait encore vrai pourquoi pas mais là tu dormais

- oui mais ce n'est pas une raison

Alice était mon amie depuis bientôt 4 ans et aussi ma colocataire ont c'est rencontré à la fac en 1ere année d'architecture. Elle est adorable toujours de bonne humeur, elle est brune, petite et fine, et super épanouie.

- Prépares toi je te rappel que c'est la rentrée

- Ouai pas besoin de me le rappeler

- Et oui c'était notre avant dernière année avant de devenir enfin architecte.

ha je me suis pas présentée je suis Estelle, j'ai 24 ans et comme vous avez pu le comprendre je fais des études d'archi. Je vit dans un bel appartement à New York. Il était allongé nu sur le lit, me dévorant des yeux. Je sentais son regard se poser sur ma poitrine descendre lentement sur mes hanches, courir le long de mes jambes avant de remonter vers mes yeux


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou  
voici le 2eme chapitre avec un spoiler

j'espère que cela vous plaira ce n'a pas été facile  
bonne lecture

Nous arrivâmes à la fac avec de l'avance mais Alice tenait absolument à arrivé en première afin qu'on s'installe au milieu de l'amphi. Elle voulait absolument à voir les nouveaux étudiants, certes nous étions en 4 ème année mais à chaque rentrée il y avait 1, 2 voir 3 nouveaux arrivants.  
Elle voulait savoir qu'elle serait ca prochaine cible  
On commença à analyser et à les commenter comme des concierges  
- Tiens Mélina c'est fait refaire le nez  
- Mick a perdu un peu de poids  
- Tiens une nouvelle tête me dit Alice, un brun assez fin rentra, il est plutôt pas mal  
J'acquiesçai, mon téléphone sonna je le consultai et répondis à Alice en même temps :  
- Tu pourrais tenter ta chance cela m'intéressait pas  
Et là Alice ne répondis pas cela n'était pas normal. Elle qui était si tenace et la elle n'essayait pas de me convaincre, elle devait être très occupée, je relevai donc ma tête pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. En la regardant à peine je compris, elle était entrain de mater je devrais même dire dévorer des yeux une fille, une petite blonde, mince, habiller d'un pantalon à pince  
- Hum, elle est pas mal lui dis je  
- Oui elle est très mignonne, je te laisse l'apollon je prends la déesse me dit elle un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles je ne vous avez pas dis le trait particulier d'Alice c'est qu'elle est bisexuel et elle assume complément.  
- Quoi que ?  
- Tu penses que cela ne l'intéresse pas ? je voulais la provoquer  
Elle me regarda - Oui cela m'étonnerais qu'elle soit homo ou bi, Alice n'avait pas peur de s'afficher mais elle n'était pas mettre les gens mal a l'aise je la comprenais la pauvre semblait déjà si timide mais bon il fallait pas qu'elle se dégonfle puis la connaissant si cette petite blonde n'était pas bi , elle deviendrait au moins une amie  
- Je te fais le pari que si, regarde elle est hyper timide ça se voit et elle n'a pas l'air très bien dans sa peu, et elle ne fait que regarder ses pied d'ailleurs j'adore ces chaussures. Alice sourit. A se moment la Taylor la bouscula (mec super canon il faut dire ce qui est) elle ne leva même pas un sourcil  
- Je vais essayer madame la psy et toi cela serai bien de t'y mettre. Ca fait quand même 8 mois que tu es seul c'est le désert total, tu rejettes tous les mecs, Je sais que c'est ton choix mais ça te monte grave au cerveau je te le dis tu passe ton temps à faire des rêves érotiques et à te satisfaire avec tes jouets  
- Il n'y a rien de mal à utiliser des jouets elle me regarda d'un regard noir, je savais qu'elle n'avais pas tord mais je voulais une véritable relation, les autres durais pas plus de 6 mois et certaine durais juste quelque heure. Je voulais quelqu'un qui était prêt à s'engager, s'investir et pas un mec qui veux seulement des parties jambes en l'air mais j'en veux tout de même.  
- Ils sont faits pour s'amuser, pimenter la vie de couple ou l'utiliser seul de temps en temps mais pas tous les jours  
- Et ce n'est pas tous les jours  
- Presque  
- Ca suffit FBI, je fais se que je veux

Apres 2 h long heure de bla bla, pour nous donner notre planning et nous présenter quelques prof nous partîmes, et allâmes faire quelque course pour remplir notre frigo. Le reste de la journée se termina tranquillement, devant un film avant d'aller se coucher.  
Nous avions cours le lendemain. Ma nuit fut calme pas de rêve subjectif, cela était reposant ce n'était pas évident de se réveiller le matin en nage, en manque, et tout les sens en éveillent. C'était même épuisant  
Alice et moi nous préparâmes et partîmes en cours. Elle s'installa à côté de sa proie elle voulait attaquer toute suite. Je me mis au milieu de l'amphi je savais que Mr Vegas n'aimais pas qu'on aille trop loin du tableau surtout qu'on était peu nombreux, une cinquantaine peut être. Ce qui était peu pour un amphi.  
Je consultais mes mails, lorsqu'on me héla je me retournais. Il avait les cheveux châtain clair, un sourire a damné une sainte, des yeux bleus, un nez fin, des lèvres généreuse, vous savez celle que l'on rêve d'embrasser, celles qui nous font vibrer lorsqu'elles nous caressent  
- ça te gène si je me mets à côte de toi, je continuai mon analyse, il avait un menton arrondi qui donnait envie de l'embrasser, je descendis mes yeux sur son torse, il portait un blouson de notre équipe de foot, un sportif je m'imaginais ces abdos sus son polo blanc, rien qu'a cette pensée je sentis la chaleur s'emparer de mon corps, mes sens se réveillèrent.  
Estelle reprend toi, réponds lui  
- Oui tu peux  
Il s'installa – Moi c'est Kellan  
- Estelle lui dis je avec un sourire, je n'écouterais rien du cours j'en étais sûre, je le contemplerais. J'espère qu'Alice prendrait des notes  
Je le regarda du coin de l'œil de haut en bas, il était magnifique, il m'attirait son odeur de musc me rendait folle, je n'arriverais pas, je céderais à son odeur, à son corps. Comment pouvais je résister à cet appel, à ce feu ? Mais cette relation ne correspondrait pas a ce que je cherchais je le savais, un apollon comme ca qui plus ai un joueur de foot aurais des millions de filles a ses fesses, et il en profiterais « normal » j'avais été trop déçu par les garçons, je ne voulais pas que cela recommence et je savais qu'il me décevrait mais mon attirance était trop forte.  
- Je pensai le cours à me faire des films, c'est Alice qui me sortit de ma rêvasserie.  
- Estelle Whou Whou Estelle  
Je la regarda. Alors ? lui dis je, elle me fit un grand sourire cela c'était bien passé avec sa « copine »  
- Salut moi c'est Alice,  
- Kellan, je rangeai mes affaires et il en fit de même  
- A une prochaine les filles  
- Avec plaisir dit Alice elle montrait toujours trop d'enthousiasme  
-Il est super mignon  
- Oui je sais  
- J'espère que tu va lui laisser une chance si tu le fait pas je le ferrais  
- Et la demoiselle la bas,  
- Elle s'appel Cathy, elle est trop sexy, et super timide. On a un peu discuté et elle est magnifique quand elle sourit  
- T'es accro !  
- On a plus qu'à passer a l'attaque me dit- elle les yeux pleins de malice

Aujourd'hui nous n'avions uniquement se cours ; après le déjeuner, Alice parti a son cours de musique elle jouait du violon une vrai virtuose je me demandai pourquoi elle voulait devenir archi elle aurait pu devenir une violoniste hors paire.  
Cela me laissait donc seule dans l'appartement, et j'avais encore tous mes sens aiguisés, il fallait que je calme mes ardeurs.

Je m'installai confortablement dans ma chambre allumai quelques bougies et mis une musique d'ambiance, j'ouvris mon tiroir de ma table de nuit et sortis un de mes jouets magique.

Il avait 3 puissances, lente, moyenne et rapide, je pris le lubrifiant et je lançai ma play list. Je fermais les yeux de suite son visage occupa tous mon esprit, je l'imaginais me caresser mes mains suivaient exactement ce qu'il faisait je m'attardais doucement sur ma poitrine, pinçant légèrement mes tétons, ce qui fit naître en moi un feu intérieure

Je continuai à descendre jusqu'à mon intimité parfaitement épilée, IL non Je me caressai tranquillement mon clitoris, pendant de longues minutes appréciant la sensation. Devenant de plus en plus humide je glissai un doigt en moi, mon esprit ne l'avait pas perdu, il était là je pouvais presque le sentir, le toucher. Il me souriait, il était seulement vêtu d'un boxer noire, je pouvais voir sa proéminence qui reflétait son désire pour moi. Il commença enfin je ,de lent vas et viens en remontant jusqu'à mon clitoris cela me faisait vibrer créant une sensation de vide à remplir au bout de quelques temps. Je pris mon jouet, l'inséra en moi et le je mis en marche la première vitesse. Il commença à vibrer au fond de moi, j'attendis quelque seconde pour m'habituer a la sensation, une fois prête je l'accompagnai de profond va et viens, je soupirai de plaisir. Il savais ce que je voulais, il accéléra donc la cadence (2 ème vitesse) , le feu , se désir, cette envie de lui c'était emparer totalement de mon bas ventre me faisant arquer le dos. Il commençait à remontait doucement vers ma poitrine ; je savais qu'une fois qu'il aurais prit possession de tout mon corps je ne pourrais résister et j'imploserais. Je gloussais de plaisir, rien quand l'imaginant, Il accéléra encore plus la cadence (cadence 3 de mon magnifique jouet). Après plusieurs assauts, de long vas et viens puis des plus rapides, j'explosai en hurlant son nom. Je restai ainsi le temps de reprendre mon souffle, ainsi que mes idées. Je rouvris les yeux, il n'était plus la, je sus à se moment la que malgré mon envie de résister je finirais par m'offrir a lui. J'enlevais délicatement mon jouet et filais à la douche histoire de me rafraichir les idées.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Et voici un nouveau chapitre de la fics d'Estelle !!!!!! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre moi je l'adore !!!**_

_**Sinon je ne fais pas le chantage aux reviews ou autres, mais les filles je sais que toutes les fics ont ce problème, alors même si c'est en anonyme, même si c'est un NUL ou SUPER laissez une review c'est sympa **_

_**Tous les personnages appartiennent à ( et oui sinon on serait pas là lol) **_

Après mettre prélassé dans le bain pendant plus d'une heure, je sentis qu'Alice n'allait plus tarder et elle aimerait se préparer pour la soirée étudiante.

Je sortis de la baignoire, attrapai un pantalon à pince droit avec un top court rouge.

Alice arriva rapidement et fila directement à la salle de bain. J'en profitai pour me lisser les cheveux et me maquiller, et je m'installai dans le canapé pour lire les hauts de hurlement. Après une petite demi-heure Alice réapparut

- Je suis prête, on peu y aller

Je reposai mon livre sur la table basse, me leva d'un bond et lui dit

- C'est parti !!!!

Comme chaque année la soirée serait super, on se déhanchait tous en sirotant quelques boissons alcoolisées.

Nous prîmes le bus, on se débrouillait comme à chaque fois pour rentrée. Apres une longue heure de bus, on arriva à la fac. Elle n'était pas loin mais l'inconvénient des bus c'est qu'ils s'arrêtaient sans arrêt, il ne fallait pas être pressé. On rejoignit enfin la fête qui venait de commencer vers les 22 h.

Alice et moi étions en train de prendre un punch, quand Mr Muscle arriva

- Regarde qui est là !

Taylor se dirigea vers nous

- Salut les filles ça va ?

- Oui et toi beau gosse ?

- Ca va toujours quand vous êtes là !!

- Toujours aussi flatteur. Répondit Alice avant de se retourner. Je vous abandonne Cathy est arrivée !!!

Il regarda Alice et lui dit- elle est pas mal

Alice lui fit un clin d'œil et lui dit - Première arrivée première servie !!

Comme toujours Taylor était sublime. Il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille, mais il ne trouvait pas sa perle rare. On s'entendait super bien et nous avions passé quelques bons moments ensemble, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, mais cela n'avait jamais aboutie sur une relation sérieuse.

Taylor m'accompagna sur la piste de danse, on se trémoussait ensemble, ses mains me caressaient, il avait la peau tellement douce. Il me susurrait des mots doux à l'oreille. Le fait d'être en manque octuplait mes sensations, il m'excitait énormément, j'aurais pu lui sauter dessus si on avait été seul.

Vers 2h du matin Alice vînt me voir

- Ma puce je raccompagne Cathy et je rentre, tu as l'air entre de bonnes mains je te laisse

- Ok ! à demain ma chérie

- Tu la raccompagnes ?

- Bien sur, je ne vais pas la laisser rentrer toute seule dans cet état

- Estelle on y va je te raccompagne.

- T'es pas obligé, je peux prendre un taxi.

- Viens je te ramène cela ne me gène pas.

On alla rejoindre sa moto, il me mit le casque je n'arrivais pas à l'attacher, il bougeait trop. Taylor s'installa et m'aida à grimper une fois sur la moto, je m'agrippais à sa taille et me colla à lui. Il sentait bon, contre ma poitrine je pouvais sentir les muscles de son dos. Mes souvenirs me reviennent d'un coup, je voyais très bien son torse, la forme de son bassin former un V comme pour indiquer la direction à suivre, ces images me firent frissonner de plaisir. Je glissai une main sous son tee-shirt, me collai encore plus à lui et caressai délicatement son torse.

- On est arrivé

- Je descendis de l'engin, et lui attrapai le bras l'invitant à me suivre du regard

- Estelle ce n'est pas une bonne idée tu as trop bu je te ….

Je me rapprochai de lui, lâchai sa main et attrapai sa nuque de mes 2 mains, et je l'embrassai fougueusement

- Je me souviens très bien mais la j'ai envie stp

- Fini l'abstinence ?

Les yeux pleins de malice j'acquiesçais

Je lui tendis ma main qu'il prit

On entra a la maison et on se dirigea dans ma chambre, en refermant la porte je l'entendis murmurer

- J'espère que tu ne le regretteras pas

Je me tournai vers lui et enleva mon tee-shirt

- Je ne le regretterais pas, si je couche avec toi c'est que j'en ai envie et pas seulement parce que je suis sous l'effet de l'alcool. J'en ai marre de me privée je peux attendre l'homme parfait en profitant. je le plaquai contre la porte et l'embrassai langoureusement

Ses mains caressèrent mes reins, mon dos remontant lentement vers ma nuque, à se contact je frissonnai, je laissai échapper un soupir de plaisir

- A se point

- Quand ça ferra 8 mois que tu n'auras rien fait même embrasser tu viendras me voir

- D'accord

Il défit mon soutien gorge et le balança par terre il me souleva comme une poupée et m'allongea sur le lit. Il déposa de doux baiser sur mes seins qui étaient déjà tous durs. Chaque partie de moi attendait cet instant, ces caresses, se plaisir. Tout mon corps était en éveille, il me mordilla doucement les tétons, je gémis de plaisir

- Taylor stp

- Non je veux prendre tout mon temps que ce soit magnifique comme ça la prochaine fois tu ne ferras pas vœux d'abstinence

- Hummmm

- Tu es contre ?

Je secouais la tête pour lui dire non, il était adorable c'était mon ami et il voulait me faire l'amour comme un amant et non comme un barbare qui profiterais de la situation, il voulait que se soit magnifique pour plus que je fasse abstinence.

Il fit glisser sa langue jusqu'à mon pantalon, je frissonnais, un feu en moi brûlais il me dévorait, il fallait que s'assouvisse se besoin.

Il défit mon pantalon et le fit glisser le long de mes jambes, il remonta vers mon visage en me déposant de léger baiser sur mes jambes mon vendre mes seins et il m'embrassa doucement en jouant avec ma lèvre supérieur. Je lui enleva son tee shirt et laissa mes doigts suivirent les lignes de ses abdos.

Il avait un corps superbement sculpté, bien musclé mais pas trop, ce n'était pas de la simple gonflette

Je déboutonna son jean, lui retira avec son caleçon, et passa doucement ma main sur son sexe gonflé à bloc

Il passa sa main sur mon string, je gémis de plaisir. Il le fit glisser sur le coté et inséra un doigt

- Hummmmmmmmm

Je commençais de long vas et vient sur son membre, il en fit de même mon bassin se mit à bouger tout seul pour accompagner ses mouvements, j'essayais de résister, de ne pas jouir

- Encore !!!

Il inséra un 2eme doigt et j'accélérais, un son roques s'échappa de sa cage thoracique et il accéléra les mouvements j'attrapais mes draps d'une main l'autre étant occupée.

- Encore Taylor encore soupirais je

Je sentais le feu s'emparer de moi, prendre possession de mon vendre, de mes jambes lorsqu'il se retira d'un coup la pression descendit légèrement il rapprocha ses lèvres de mon oreille et me murmura

-Pas encore. Dans un souffle chaud

Il rejoignit mon intimité, il fit glisser sa langue sur mon clitoris déjà trempé. Il me lécha, me mordilla doucement, sous cette torture je me cambrai un maximum tous en faisant bouger mon bassin afin de ressentir plus profondément ses caresses. Il ajouta à sa langue, un doigt.

- Oh oui !!! S'échappa de ma bouche, il savait ce que j'aimais ce n'était pas la première fois lui et moi mais le manque de sexe me faisait ressentir les choses plus violemment malgré tout les jouets que j'avais aucun de procurer se plaisir

Il accéléra encore ses vas et vient et je ne pus me retenir de jouir

Il s'installa doucement sur moi avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, il était satisfait de ce qu'il venait de faire ; D'un coup sec il s'inséra en moi je criais de plaisir, il commença de long vas et vient tout en caressant ma poitrine, je me joignis à ces mouvements en accélérant.

Il en fit de même, ses coup de reins se firent plus rapide, plus puissant, le plaisir était déjà entrain de me dévorer le bas vendre. Plus je gloussais plus mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans son torse luisant de sueur.

Il déposa son index sur mon clitoris, le pinça et le caressa tous en accélérant et en augmentant la puissance de ses coups de rein. Je n'en pouvais plus

- Plus fort Taylor allez plus fort

Pour pouvoir s'exécuter il m'attrapa mes jambes et me les souleva sur son torse je mis mes pieds derrière sa nuque et la il donna un violent coup de reins qui me fit gémir de plaisir, puis un 2eme qui me fit crier et un 3 eme ou je hurlai son nom tous en explosant. Il me rejoignit au 4eme coup de reins.

- Ha ba enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt après 8 mois ! Merci taytay

- Ta gueule Alice

- Moi aussi je t'aime

J'éclatai de rire et j'en profitai aussi pour me mettre dans une position plus confortable

Taylor s'allongea à cote de moi et me prit dans ses bras

Je m'endormis ainsi pleinement satisfaite.


End file.
